The End
by Barrui
Summary: This fanfiction is the first I've ever done. Please give me help on any misunderstanding so I may not make the same mistake on my next chapter.


This is the very first time I've ever attempted to write a really long fanfic. This story is about a young teen named Barrui, the   
very last Saijinn in the universe. The only thing is he does not know of his abilities and how rare he is. That is, until some friends   
unlikely to betray him, plans to destroy his home planet. If you feel the need to try to make my next chapter better, email me at   
exilleration@hotmail.com. Well, hope you enjoy =)  
My personal rating is pg-13! It get really gruesome and has mild language.  
  
Exilleration@hotmail.com  
The End  
  
Chapter one: Forgotten Memories  
After the day he moved, Burrui Perry started to make some friends, as well as some enemies. School worked out well,   
except art. He hated art, as well as anime. He had no idea why people loved anime. All they do is talk pointless and scream.   
The worst show in the anime category was, of course, Dragon Ball series. He knew as well as anyone else, that there was   
know such thing as a race called Saijinn, or as Saying he pronounced. His friends, Trent Mauro and Tallen Hyde, was literally   
addicted to Dragon Ball. He never goes to their house, there always watching anime. So, with the exception, they always visit   
him. They're always drawing Fanart while he is writing novels. As you can see, they are totally different than he.  
His enemies however, are somehow indifferent than him. They call anime childish and immature. Even people who are   
friends with anime maniacs are 'immature psychos'. But worst of his enemies is Leon Wyre. He keeps egging him constantly to   
drop his childish friends and become a real 10th grader. He couldn't leave Trent and Tallen because then he wouldn't have any   
friends.   
***  
Barrui was walking home from school when Trent and Tallen joined him in the walk. Barrui greeted them and said   
nothing more. Half way home the walked in different directions. He thought to himself, that was pointless and walked on. A few   
moments later, he ran into Leon.  
"Maybe if you weren't a loser, you would look up every now and then," Leon said.  
"You shut up Leon, your no mature than a 7th grader," Barrui replied. Suddenly Leon swung a kick straight to his face,   
knocking Barrui of his feet. A trickle of blood dribbled down his lip. Barrui started to get up, but felt a jolt of pain in the middle   
of his gut. Leaning over, his head cracked upward, into the air and onto the ground.   
"Who's the smart one now?" Leon asked laughing. Then, he set his shoe onto Barrui's head. "I could kill you now and   
you would go to hell, but I'll give you a chance to make it up to me." Lean said placing his foot on the ground and walking away.   
Barrui got up slowly wiping the blood of his lip. He started to walk in the direction he started in. He made it home to see a note   
on the door.   
Barrui,  
I know I told you this but I'm in Hong-Kong. If all goes well, I should be back by Christmas eve. There is food in the   
Refrigerator, and I left you with $750 if you want anything.  
Mom  
"Sweet home alone for two weeks!" Barrui praised. He had never been home alone before. His mom is a little over-  
protective. The he noticed the P.S note on the bottom.  
P.S. There is a video on my bed, watch it during the time off. I'm also going to write you every day. So don't go spending that   
money on useless stuff, mainly just transportation, food, refreshments.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Barrui exclaimed. He walked inside his house and relaxed down in his chair and grabbed the   
remote. He clicked it on and turned it to the Simsons. While the commercial was still on he snatched a bag of potato chips,   
sat back down in the chair and watched the television. He laughed as this was one of the only cartoons he ever watched. within   
about 30 minutes, Barrui drifted away into a soft slumber. He had the strangest dream possible. He dreamed he was only 3   
yeas old, watching a character from his friends favorite anime, Dragon Ball Z, fight with his mom. She started to steam and   
threw her shoe at him.  
"I have to fight, the world depends on it!" Said the man.  
"Your not taking Barrui! Not in a million years!" exclaimed Barrui's mom, Marron.  
"Look, if he doesn't go, he'll never know what he can accomplish. If he stays with you he'll never know who he is!" said   
the man.  
"But what if he get's hurt?" Marron said. Barrui noticed her hair was a lot shorter and she died it blonde. Or that's her   
true hair color. Then an opening of light appeared and the vision blurred. Then, he woke up.  
"Look like the power's out," said Barrui. Then he heard a sudden movement and in the distance he heard the lightning   
crack as it outlined a misshaped head. 


End file.
